TNA King of the Mountain Championship
The TNA King of the Mountain Championship is a championship owned by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). It was introduced on the October 23, 2008 episode of TNA's television program TNA Impact! as the "TNA Legends Championship". It since has also been known as the "TNA Global Championship" and the "TNA Television Championship". History Legends Title The title was introduced during a storyline that pitted young talent within the company (The TNA Front Line) against veterans of professional wrestling (The Main Event Mafia). In the weeks leading up to the unveiling of the physical belt, Booker T carried around a steel briefcase. On the October 23, 2008 episode of TNA Impact!, Booker T introduced the belt by removing it from the steel briefcase, announcing its name as the "TNA Legends Championship", and declaring himself the first champion. He went on to state that the championship was his and that he would defend it when he saw fit; this meant that the championship was unsanctioned by TNA in the storyline. At TNA Destination X 2009 pay-per-view (PPV) event, A.J. Styles defeated Booker T to win the championship. Afterwards on the March 19, 2009 episode of TNA Impact!, Styles was credited as becoming the first-ever TNA Grand Slam Champion, by winning the World Heavyweight (NWA or TNA), the World Tag Team (NWA or TNA), and the TNA X Division Championship along with the Legends Championship. Management Director Jim Cornette then announced that the TNA Legends Championship had become an official TNA sanctioned championship thanks to Styles defeating Booker T for it legally via the contract the two had signed to make the match official (in storyline terms). Global Title On the October 29, 2009 episode of Impact!, then-champion Eric Young renamed the title the "TNA Global Championship". He went on to declare that he was not going to defend it against any American wrestlers nor on American soil. However, Young's first defense was on the December 10, 2009 episode of Impact! in Orlando, Florida against Japanese female wrestler Hamada. Young's second, third and fourth defenses lived up to his earlier decree, when he defended against Suicide in Glasgow, Hamada in Bournemouth, and - unsuccessfully - against Welsh wrestler Rob Terry in Cardiff, Wales at a live event on January 27, 2010. TV Title On the July 22, 2010 episode of Impact!, Terry lost the Global Championship to A.J. Styles. Styles then renamed the title the "TNA Television Championship" on the episode of July 29, 2010 of Impact!. On the April 19, 2012 episode of Impact Wrestling, TNA General Manager Hulk Hogan ordered that the TNA Television Championship must be defended every week. The weekly title defenses lasted until the June 21, 2012, episode of Impact Wrestling. On July 3, 2014, TNA Executive Director Kurt Angle declared the championship inactive.14 KotM Title On June 28, 2015, TNA announced that at TNA Slammiversary 2015, the title would be reactivated as the "King of the Mountain Championship", and that a new champion would be crowned at the event in a King of the Mountain match. Championship Linage TNA Legends Championship * Booker T - October 23, 2008 - TNA Impact * A.J. Styles - March 15, 2009 - TNA Destination X 2009 * Kevin Nash - July 19, 2009 - TNA Victory Road 2009 * Mick Foley - July 30, 2009 - TNA Impact * Kevin Nash 2 - August 16, 2009 - TNA Hard Justice 2009 * Eric Young - October 18, 2009 - TNA Bound For Glory 2009 TNA Global Championship * Rob Terry - January 27, 2010 - Live Event * A.J. Styles 2 - July 22, 2010 - TNA Impact TNA Television Championship * Douglas Williams - December 5, 2010 - TNA Final Resolution 2010 * Abyss - January 9, 2011 - TNA Genesis 2011 Vacated - March 17, 2011 * Gunner - March 17, 2011 - TNA Impact * Eric Young 2 - May 26, 2011 - TNA Impact * Robbie E - November 13, 2011 - TNA Turning Point 2011 * Devon - March 18, 2012 - TNA Victory Road 2012 Vacated - September 26, 2012 * Samoa Joe - September 27, 2012 - Impact Wrestling * Devon 2 - December 6, 2012 - Impact Wrestling * Abyss 2 - June 2, 2013 - TNA Slammiversary 2013 Deactivated - July 3, 2014 TNA King of the Mountain Championship The championship was reactivated and renamed again. * Jeff Jarrett - June 28 2015 - TNA Slammiversary 2015 VACATED - August 12 2015 - The title was vacated after Jarrett became TNA General Manager * PJ Black - August 12 2015 - Impact Wrestling * Bobby Roode - September 2 2015 - Impact Wrestling * Eric Young 3 - January 16 2016 - Impact Wrestling * Bram - April 26 2016 - Impact Wrestling * Eli Drake - May 31 2016 - Impact Wrestling * James Storm - August 4 2016 - Impact Wrestling * Bobby Lashley - August 11 2016 - Impact Wrestling RETIRED - August 14 2016 - Officially unified with the TNA World Heavyweight Championship See Also TNA, TNA Championships